Smithy
"We could get rid of all wishes, and create a world filled with... WEAPONS !!" :: - Smithy Smithy is the main villain of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, a Mario/FF crossover developed solely by Square. He is the twenty-third "Final Fantasy" villain to appear in Domus Facina, being introduced in Episode 0055. Traits Appearance Smithy is by far the most bizarre looking of all the Domus Facina cast. His body is a large metal trapazoid with what looks like rivits holding it together. Red pointed feet poke out from the bottom of his body and one of the seven Star Pieces is welded onto his 'chest'. His head and hands are held onto the main body by chains connected at a single point. The hands are large and red with hollow yellow fingers, connected to the chain by spiked wristbands. Smithy's head is a large metal sphere with red eyes and sharp teeth. Most of the time he's shown with a long white beard, eyebrows and hair, though his head can change shape. He wears a red cape connected where the chains originate, and wears a gold crown with a red line on his head. Personality Smithy will first present himself in a collected and somewhat calm manner. Though in fact he is very ill tempered and can be thrown into fits of violent rage, in which he doesn't care who or what is in his way so long as he can punish those responsible for wronging him. Weapon Smithy's weapon of choice is nothing more than a simple hammer. The mallet thins at the center of the head, while the handle extends partly past the head, almost taking a javelin shape. Apart from striking people with it, Smithy's main use for this nameless weapon is the forging of weaponry. When given the material, Smithy hammers it into the desired form, be it a new minion of the Smithy Gang or otherwise. Powers Smithy's main power, as expected, is his ability to forge mystical weapons from any given material. In his headquarters inside the blade Exor, Smithy creates the many members of his Smithy Gang, giving them the needed strength and powers for their duty. In battle he is able to fire bullets from the tips of his fingers, create minions to fight with him, and command the machinery in his forge. Smithy can even forge his own head into a different shape and function, as mentioned before, giving him even more powers to chose from. He has dozens of head shapes to chose from, but only four are used during Super Mario RPG. A tank head for physical damage, a mage head for powerful magic, a mask head for improved defense, and a treasure chest head to inflict status allments. Apart from his forging power Smithy is also an accomplished magician. Story Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Smithy's life and actions before Super Mario RPG are all unknown. What is known is that he works tirelessly inside his Factory producing minions, likely preparing for the conquest of other worlds. One such world was the Mushroom Kingdom. Exor, the giant sword that serves as the gateway to the Factory and other dimensions, entered the Mushroom Kingdom and landed in Bowser's Keep. In doing so, he accidentally destroyed the Star Road, the mystical place where peoples' wishes go to come true. After driving off Bowser's forces, Smithy deemed that the mistake would serve him greatly, fearing that peoples' wishes could put a stop to his domination of the Mushroom Kingdom. He sent the Smithy Gang out to conquer the world and gather the seven Star Pieces that made up the Star Road. His forces obtained five of the Star Pieces, and Smithy had one of them placed on his chest to insure no one could repair the Star Road. His lieutenants continued their work, until the hero plumber Mario began to fight back the invasion. During these struggles and the defeat of Smithy's second lieutenant Bowyer, the keeper of the Star Road possessed the toy doll Geno to fight the Smithy Gang and undo their damage. Before Mario and his allies could reach Smithy's Factory, he was pulled into Domus Facina by the Landlord. Domus Facina Smithy's opinion on staying in Domus Facina isn't clear. His first and only concern is if he will be able to forge weaponry during his stay, less he go berserk. The fact he can forge weapons has Gilgamesh highly interested in the newcomer. Category:Characters